


Differing Circumstances

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was never any doubt they'd be Drift compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differing Circumstances

Title: Differing Circumstances  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 365  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: There was never any doubt they'd be Drift compatible.

 

"I'm sorry, Hermann."

Opening his eyes, Hermann blinks sleepily at Newt. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"All those times I threw Kaiju guts at your blackboards... I thought you were flinching because of what they were. Now I feel like crap about it." Newt shifts his body until his head is resting on Hermann's chest. "I saw what those kids did when you were trying to teach them."

For a moment, Hermann thinks about his first day teaching children who were almost twice his age. He may have known the maths and all the theories, but it had only taken one loud-mouthed boy in the front row to start mocking his accent, his posture, and pretty much everything else for the room to descend into complete disorder. The wad of paper hitting his chest had hurt far more than the words and laughter. If things hadn't been bad enough, his father had lectured him later about not keeping proper control of a classroom. It would be years before Hermann tried to instruct a group again. And when he did, he made sure he looked old enough to do so. His taste in clothing hadn't varied much since then.

"The circumstances aren't the same, Newton. No matter how much you attempted to distract or annoy me, you have always listened to what I have to say." Hermann stretches his arm out until his fingertips brush Newt's hair. As he strokes his fingers back and forth slowly, he can feel Newt start to relax. "You've always treated me as an equal, not an outsider."

"I could say the same thing about you. Very few people have been able to deal with me for as long as you have." Newt sighs, rubbing his cheek against the soft skin of Hermann's chest. "I never had any doubt we'd be Drift compatible."

"I've known since the conference we gave in Lima." Hermann sinks back on the pillow. Newt is a comforting weight on his body. "We finished one another's sentences and completely overwhelmed that poor reporter."

Newt murmurs something Hermann can't quite make out. It's followed by a soft snore. There's a smile on Hermann's face as he falls asleep.


End file.
